


i love you so bad

by dojaelives



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Relationships, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dojae, donghyuck is so emotional, dreamies are also mentioned, i love lany and markhyuck, jaehyun doyoung taeyong johnny and ten are mentioned, mark just wants to show hyuck he loves him!!, markhyuck are my soft babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojaelives/pseuds/dojaelives
Summary: mark expresses his feelings to donghyuck through a song.spoiler alert: donghyuck cries.





	i love you so bad

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by lany’s ILYSB.
> 
> was listening to that song while being soft over markhyuck. thus, this fic is born.

“keep your eyes closed, love.”

mark guides donghyuck into his studio with his hands wrapped around his eyes. he feels the younger getting more excited as they manoeuvre through the halls, saying ‘hi’ to mark’s bandmates; jaehyun, taeyong and ten along with jaehyun’s boyfriend, doyoung along the way.

once they finally reach, mark removes his hands and donghyuck gapes at mark’s newly renovated studio. it’s definitely much bigger than his last one– considered the big breakthrough his band had made over the past year. the studio is decorated with LED lights around the room, and they’re all lit dimly. on the side of the studio, donghyuck spots a foam board for mark to pin his lyric sheets and such. he spots a polaroid of the both of them together pinned at the corner, and he smiles to himself.

“you pinned a polaroid of us? that’s cheesy, mark.”

mark scoffs and pulls donghyuck into a hug. “it’s just so when i feel like i don’t have inspiration to write lyrics, i can look at it and get some again.”

donghyuck rolls his eyes, but still relaxes into mark’s touch. “now, that’s cheesy.” mark giggles and pecks donghyuck on his nose. “you love it though.”

mark can see the faint red painted on donghyuck’s cheeks, even with the dimly lit room. “so, you know how in our new album, johnny lets us put a solo song each, right?” donghyuck nods as they sit down, donghyuck still admiring mark’s brand new self studio.

“i want you to be the first to hear it.”

donghyuck furrows his eyebrows. “shouldn’t johnny be the first to hear it? he’s your manager. or your bandmates? why me?” mark smiles and turns to the computer in front of him. “they heard it already. i had to give them a sample of the song anyways. i meant before it releases.” 

donghyuck is even more confused now. “you never let me listen to the songs you write before it releases. why now?” mark turns and gives donghyuck a light peck on the forehead. “you’ll see.” mark presses the space bar, and the song starts playing. a light melody fills the room, and donghyuck soon finds himself lost in the lyrics.

**Aint' never felt this way**  
**Can't get enough so stay with me**  
**It's not like we got big plans**  
**Let's drive around town holding hands**

mark sits nervously in his seat, fiddling with his hands. he knows he’s always been bad at expressing his feelings and his love for donghyuck in the relationship. donghyuck has always been better at it, showing more affection in public. even after they went public to the fans, mark had still barely properly showed donghyuck his emotions and his feelings, resulting in them getting into a fight. he hoped that this song was enough to convey all the words he tried to say.

**And you need to know**  
**You're the only one, alright, alright**  
**And you need to know**  
**That you keep me up all night, all night**

mark examines donghyuck’s face. he doesn’t seem to understand or realise the song’s for him yet, and mark giggles under his breath. he sees donghyuck genuinely enjoying the song, and he hopes he understands the meaning behind it soon.

**Oh, my heart hurts so good**  
**I love you, babe, so bad, so bad**  
**Oh, oh my heart hurts so good**  
**I love you, babe, so bad, so bad**

donghyuck listens to the lyrics closely, and realisation soon dawns on him. _fuck, it’s for me._ donghyuck looks up at mark, his eyes widened, and mark only smiles.

**Mad cool in all my clothes**  
**Mad warm when you get close to me**  
**Slow dance these summer nights**  
**Our disco ball's my kitchen light**

donghyuck can feel tears start gathering at the rim of his eyes. he feels so overwhelmed, and he just wants to get up and jump into mark’s arms. but, he waits until the song finishes.

**And you need to know**  
**That nobody could take your place, your place**  
**And you need to know**  
**That I'm hella obsessed with your face, your face**

memories of their relationship flashes through donghyuck’s mind. he remembers the feeling he first felt when mark finally gathered the courage to ask him out in high school, with the help of their friends; renjun, jaemin, jeno, chenle and jisung. by helped, donghyuck meant pushing mark into the classroom donghyuck was cleaning up and locking them both inside until one of them finally grew a pair and asked the other out.

**Oh, my heart hurts so good**  
**I love you, babe, so bad, so bad**  
**Oh, oh my heart hurts so good**  
**I love you, babe, so bad, so bad**  
**Oh, oh my heart hurts so good**  
**I love you, babe, so bad, so bad, oh**

the air was awkward and silent at first until mark finally caved in and asked donghyuck out. he remembers how hard it was when mark had originally got signed to a label with his bandmates. he remembers the struggles and misunderstandings they went through, and it only prompts the tears gathering at his eyes to spill.

**And you need to know**  
**You're the only one alright, alright**  
**And you need to know**  
**That you keep me up all night, all night**

the song’s soon coming to an end and mark sees donghyuck already in a fit of tears. he scoots closer and pulls donghyuck in a hug, in which donghyuck automatically returns it, wrapping his arms around mark’s neck and clinging onto him.

**Oh, my heart hurts so good**  
**I love you, babe, so bad, so bad**  
**Oh, oh my heart hurts so good**  
**I love you, babe, so bad, so bad, oh**  
**So bad, oh**  
**Oh, my heart hurts**  
**Oh, my heart hurts**  
**Oh, my heart hurts**  
**So bad, oh**

the song finally comes to an end and the melody stops. soon, the sound of donghyuck’s crying fills the room, and mark only laughs. “so, did you like it?” donghyuck pulls away and hits mark lightly on the chest, still trying his best to contain his emotions and wipe away his tears.

“you didn’t tell me it was going to be a song, _about me._ ”

mark laughs. “then, it wouldn’t be a surprise anymore.”

donghyuck pouts, and mark laughs again before standing up and pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. he plays with donghyuck’s hair the way he knows he likes it to calm him down, and donghyuck soon stops crying, sinking into his boyfriend’s touch.

they pull away and rest their foreheads against each other. mark sees donghyuck’s red nose and puffy eyes, glossed over due to him crying a while ago. even then, mark thinks donghyuck’s the most beautiful person he’s ever laid his eyes on.

“why did you do this?”

mark smiles. “i know i’m absolutely shit at expressing my feelings in public–“

donghyuck cuts him off. “yeah, you are.” they both laugh in unison, and mark thinks again that donghyuck’s the most beautiful person he’s ever seen in his life. especially while he’s laughing.

“–so, i thought this could make up for at least a bit of it. i know i’m bad at it, and i know it’s a pain in the ass to be dating me. but, you never left my side, not even once. i’m so grateful for you. i’m grateful that renjun, jaemin, jeno, chenle and jisung pushed me into that classroom that day and locked us in to ask you out. i’m so grateful and so glad because i found the love of my life that day. like what i said in the song, you’re the only one, alright? the only one for me. and no one can ever take your place. and yes, i’m definitely positively, hella obsessed with your face.”

donghyuck laughs as he snakes his arms around mark’s neck and pulls him closer. mark has his arms tightened around donghyuck’s waist and pulls him flush to his chest.

he gives a peck on donghyuck’s forehead.

“i love you.”

one on both of donghyuck’s eyelids.

“i love you.”

one on donghyuck’s cheeks.

“i love you.”

one on donghyuck’s nose.

“i love you.”

and as mark leans in to donghyuck, their foreheads resting against each other and their noses brushing, mark falls in love with donghyuck all over again.

“i love you, hyuck. so bad.”

they slot their mouths together, and mark can feel donghyuck smile against their kiss. mark loves donghyuck, and donghyuck loves mark. and for the both of them, that’s enough.

“i love you too, mark lee. so fucking bad.”

 

 

a month after, the album along with mark’s song finally releases. he titles it “ILYSB” (to donghyuck’s request because _i love you so bad_ is too long of a song title according to him) and mark feels content. because he’s happy. because he has donghyuck by his side.

 

_@tenchittaphons: MARK’S SONG. ANYONE ELSE CRYING RIGHT NOW????_

_@markleees: MARK’S SONG IS ABOUT DONGHYUCK. they’re so in love IT HURTS_

_@tyongtrack: mark’s solo is the most emotional, beautiful song i’ve ever heard. im crying T__T_

_@jaehyuuuns: markhyuck MY SOFT BOYS ;-;_

_@donghyuck: i love you mark._

**Author's Note:**

> honestly wanted to make this a dojae fic originally. but i love mark and hyuckie and i love markhyuck. they are my soft boys, that i will protect forever.


End file.
